cooking_quest_food_wagon_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Towns
There are five different towns, First Town, Darkville, Santaville, Cherryville, and Summerville. You unlock new towns by leveling up your food truck. Each town allows you to gather unique ingredients around your cart. It is worth noting that you serve the same core villagers in each town so you can raise their intimacy level from everywhere. You do however get different random townsfolk in each town, though they do not have intimacy levels or a list of favorite foods. You start off with First town, but once you reach a high enough level, you unlock Darkville. Darkville is the first town in which you can have a festival. During the festivals, you can get points for cooking certain foods. First Town This is your starting town. You can collect leaks and catch coconut bats around your wagon. There is no festival here. There also does not appear to be a mayor. Darkville A Halloween themed town. You can collect moon bracken and ectoplasm around your wagon. The mayor is Halloqueen, a purple-haired woman designed like a witch. You can also host a pumpkin-themed festival. You get points in the form of candy when you sell pumpkin dishes during the festival here. Trick or Cake is the recipe you can get for spending 400 points during the festival. You get Halloween themed customers in this town. They appear during festivals and fever time. These include ghosts, mummies, and the mayor. Santaville A Christmas themed town, with a pleasant snowy landscape. The mayor is Santa himself. You can collect Snow Marshmallows and Ice Mint around your wagon. They unlock the Northern Style Cocoa and Mint Gum recipes respectively. You can also host a Christmas festival. You get points in the form of snowflakes when you sell certain sweet dishes during the festival here. Bûche de Noël is the recipe you can get for spending 400 points during the festival. You get Christmas themed customers in this town. They appear during festivals and fever time. These include elves and the mayor. Cherryville A traditional Japanese town complete with cherry blossom trees and a waterwheel. The mayor is Cherry, a pink-haired girl in a pink dress and looks to be in an anime style. You can collect Raw Chicken and Wild Strawberries around your wagon. They unlock the Chicken Wings recipe. You can also host a Cherry Blossom Festival. You get points in the form of cherry blossom petals when you sell 'gorgeous' dishes during the festival here. Strawberry Shortcake is the recipe you can get for spending 400 points during the festival. You get fantasy-themed customers in this town. They appear during festivals and fever time. These include elves, ninjas, and the mayor. Summerville A Summer-themed town, a tropical beach with grass huts and palm trees.The mayor is Loah, a purple-haired girl dressed for the beach. This town will be unlocked once your food truck has reached level 120. You can collect Salty Watermelon and Golden Barley around your wagon. They unlock the Barley Bubble Tea recipe. You can also host a Summer themed festival. You get points in the form of bottle caps when you sell cool dishes during the festival here. Fruit Salad is the recipe you can get for spending 400 points during the festival. You get summer-themed customers in this town. They appear during festivals and fever time. These include swimmers, icecream cone costumed people, and the mayor.Category:Town Category:Festival Category:Darkville Category:Villagers